


Following his Master's orders

by ArwenKing



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenKing/pseuds/ArwenKing
Summary: What happens when Guillermo is asked to serve his master with every part of him, including his body?
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Following his Master's orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowcats28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowcats28/gifts).



My first attempt at really writing fanfiction. Oh god this is embarrassing.  
Guillermo x Nandor

Guillermo started as Nandors familar with a rather shaky start. First off, coming from a cholotholic family, he faced many new and strange challenges. From not praying at meals, that he definitely didn’t mind dropping, to cleaning blood from the floors. It was a difficult start.  
But after months of service, Guillermo joined his master in living in his own home. It was strange for Guillermo to live with someone he wasn’t related to, but that was hardly anything close to the culture shock he was soon faced with.  
But thats not what this is about. He adjusted eventually to the killings and strange behavior, but new challenges always arose with Nandor.

“You are my familiar,” Nandor spoke flourishly. Greeting the man with a sudden burst of sound in a quiet house.  
“Yes,” Guillermo paused his dusting to address his master. He had quietly approached him, standing right behind Guillermo as he stood on a stool to get dust out of a corner. He certainly hadn’t adjusted to Nandors lack of a personal bubble, or his little too close for comfort occupance he always seemed to take near Guillermo.  
“And - well,” the vampire said nervously. Guillermo climbed down from the stool, standing before and looking up at his master.  
“Yes, master. What is it?” Guilermo asked, growing concerned with the vampire's reluctance. When Nandor wasn’t confident, things could always take strange turns.  
“Sorry, Guillermo. I haven’t done this with a human in a while. Its just that,” Nandor paused to suck in a quick breath between his fangs, “I would like to have sex with you, Guillermo.  
Guillermo began to blush madly, having it run from the tops of his cheeks to his chest. He immediately turned away from his mastser, trying to hide his face.  
“I, um. Well - I,” Guillermo started.  
“Here, let's talk in private, shall we?” Nandor placed his hand on Guillermos lower back and led him to a spare bedroom.  
Guillermo could barely walk straight. His mind was swarming from thoughts of how wrong it was to be this excited. And his nether regions were cramping from . . . well, excitement as well. But this was his master, anything he wanted he had sworn to give, right? Guillermo bit his teeth together as Nandor sat on the bed, while he couldn’t bring himself to follow.  
“Master. Whatever you want from me,” Guillermo paused, turning his head and shutting his eyes in embarrassment for he could not look at Nandor as he kept talking, “please take from me.”  
“Guillermo,” Nandor said softly, standing and walking to him, “you’ve been a very good familiar for me so far. And I know that being human, that many of the things I have made you do have breached your comfort zone. But I don’t want this if you don’t.”  
Guillermo blushed harder at this. It was his decision? Oh god, oh no, oh god. He didn’t want to leave his master unsatisfied but . . . oh fuck it. That's not it. From the day he met Nandor he had wished for him to just take him already. But the thought made him just so deeply embarrassed, he would have to cover his mouth at night when the dirty thoughts came into his head, despite not even touching himself.  
“The last time you were with a man,” Guillermo started, using his whole will power to look at his master, who stood way too close to him, “there must have been a certain reluctance. You see, humans are weird when it comes to sex, and homosexual sex was not exactly approved until very recently.”  
“I see.” Nandor added, “And what is your position?” He asked, growing in levels of loss in the moment as he started at Guillermo.  
“I, um,” Guillermo blushed, “well I was raised to not accept it. I personally have no problem with it. But I am still affected by the ideas my parents beat into me.” He answered, looking down as he could no longer hold his eye level with Nandors.  
“You haven’t answered my question.” Nandor asked in a smoothly harsh tone, which only added to the increasing level of seduction I his voice.  
“Master, I told you. You can have what you want from me-”  
“No.” Nandorstated, louder than he intended. He stepped up to Guillermo, taking his hand in his own.  
“I want you to tell me what you want.” Nandor picked Guillermos chin up, so he had to look into his eyes.  
“Master,” Guillermo practically moaned as Nandors chest touched his own, and he was slowly pushed against the wall.  
“I can’t,” he lowered his eyes, “it's too embarrassing.” Guillermo shut his eyes and tried to turn his head, only to be held by Nandor. He held his chin up, and to the side as he leaned into his ear.  
“Then just say no,” he whispered into his ear. With only centimeters away, Nandor continued and began to lick around the lobe. Guillermo whined, like he had never been touched before, and perhaps he hadn’t been like this.  
Nandor had smelt Guillermo's sweetly intact virginity the day they met, and it drove him mad. It wasn’t normal to him, he didn’t want to rip him to shreds as he normally did with virgins. Instead, he wanted to soil him, and make him entirely his own.  
“I won’t.” Guillermo squeaked out as Nandors knee came to be between his legs. He started rubbing his thigh with the joint.  
“And why is that,” Nandor growled in his ear. He slowly pushed his knee up until it was grazing Guillermos already leaking cock.  
Fuck it. Guillermo thought. He had seen people killed, torn apart and feasted on. He could do this, he could give in to what he had wanted for so damn long.  
“Because I don’t want you to.” Guillermo said, practically crying from embarrassment as he looked Nandor in the eyes,hazy in lust. Nandor growled against his familiar, and pressed his knee into the untouched place Guillermo had wanted him to touch so badly.  
“Ah!” Guillermo let out involuntarily. He may still be a virgin, but he also was very inexperienced. He had known deep down that he wanted a man, and so he rejected the few women who came to try and seduce him.  
“That’s so good, my pet. I want to hear every sound you make tonight. Come,” Nandor said with eyes growing darker by the second with lust, stepping away from him and attempting to lead Guillermo to the bed.  
As if walking was hard before, Guillermo couldn’t even take a step. With that heat pressed up against him from before still ghosting against him, and the pressure on his penis it was just too much. He was practically stunned. His knees quivered and his thighs shook, as he just stood there dumbly. He could only look at Nandor as his restock breath tried to find pattern, and his fists shook as he failed at making a fist.  
“Oh, what a beautiful sight. My Guillermo. Seems you’ve liked what I’ve done so far?” Nandor spoke softly, taking Guillermo into his arms, picking him up like a bride, and he walked him to the bed.  
“But I’ve barely started,” Nandor growled as Guillermo was later on the bed, and he moved so he was then standing between his spread legs.  
He smirked at him, and began undoing his clothing. His outer robes he just threw to the ground, but his undergarments he took off slowly. He put on a little show of himself for his little familiar, and Guillermo could only stare as he tried to keep up with his breath and his face only deepened in shades of red.  
Nandor then got to the end of his show, and was only left with underwear that was uncharacteristically not old fashioned for his attire. But even with them on, his bulge was intimidating.  
“Oh,” Nandor said, noticing Guillermo’s concern, “don’t worry, we won’t aren't anything you’re not ready for.” Guillermo could only weakly nod in response.  
“May I take these off?” Nandor asked softly, as he began reaching to the bottom of Guillermos sweater.  
“Yes, please.” Guillermo practically whispered in response. Not wanting to tease his pet too much for his first sexual experience, Nandor made quick work of taking his clothes off. And soon Guillermo was down to his underwear.  
Nandor reached for the rim, and Guillermo’s hands shot down to cover himself on instinct.  
“It's ok, my pet. When you’re ready.” Nandor said, kissing Guillermo's cheek softly as he kneeled above him. He leaned back and waited patiently for him to give the ok.  
“It's just that,” Guillermo swallowed harshly, “no one has ever seen me down there, seen my um . . . privates.” He turned his head away, as if all the blood rushed to his cheeks and groin, he was empty of blood everywhere else.  
“Oh, aw. My little Guillermo. I have no judgement for whatever size you possess. Whatever it is, I am begging you to let me know this part of your body. So please, may I see?” Nandor asked sweetly, rubbing his hands down Guillermo's thighs, comforting the skating body below hom. Once more, Guillermo was broke of words, and could only nod and slowly pull his hands away and quickly use them to cover his face.  
He felt his underpants being slowly dragged down, and his penis quickly took the empty space up, finally free of confinement. Guillermo shoved his hands deeper into his face harshly, as Nandor only smiled and moved to take him in his hand.  
“Ah!” Guillermo gasped as Nandor began to drag his hand along his length. Never, had he thought this heat possible.  
“Guillermo. I’d like to see your eyes, please.” Nandor asked sweetly. He knew exactly what he was doing to his familiar, and both of them loved every second of it.  
Slowley, Guillermo took his arms away from his face, feeling the pressure leave. And only after his hands were back at his sides did he dare open his eyes. Before him lay Nandor, on his knees, hand on his cock, and eyes on his. Nandor smiled innocently, and slowly moved to his base. Agonizingly slowly, Nandor licked a wide stripe from Guillermo’s base to his tip. Never before had he heard a human make such a delicious noise before. It was animalistic and raw, and Guillermo shook with pleasure. His hands grasping for the sheets.  
“Mah-mah-Master!” Guillermo shouted, “Puh-please!” He begged for something he didn’t know, but only knew that he wanted.  
Nandor smiled, and took him into his mouth. He swallowed the head, and tested his slit with his tongue before taking him to the hilt in a quick move. Guillermo arched his back involentarly as he came deep down his own master's throat. His moan was wanton and needy. Nandor sucked until he was dry, and slowly pulled off. He once more smiled more down at his familiar, happy with the oversensitive picture below him.  
“Mah-ster,” Guillermo spoke between gasps, “that was -” he couldn’t even finish as just as he had begun to wilt, Nandors hand was back on him.  
“Uhh! Master! So sensitive!” Guillermo cried. He was spent, and yet he was harding up still. His upper body was thrashing as his groin throbbed in amplified sensitive pleasure.  
“My pet,” Nandor said smoothly, “we are not done yet.” He promised as he moved back down between his legs. He spread Guillermo's cheeks, and admired the sweet virgin pucker before him.  
Once more Guillermo blushed madly and moved to cover his face, to only be held down by Nandor who only shook his head ‘no’ to him.  
As quick as his form would let him, Nandor moved to grab lube and just as soon as he left he was back at his perch.  
“Have you done this to yourself before?” Nandor asked seductively. He wanted his pet to tell him all about what he did to get himself off and in great detail, but a small taste would suffice for the moment.  
“Master! Do you wish to kill me with embarrassment?” Guillermo flushed. While Nandor only stood above him, waiting for an answer.  
“Yes.” Guillermo said sheepishly. Oh god, he was talking of his personal self pleasure in front of someone! Not only someone, but the very man he always thought of when he indulged himself in it!  
Nandor only grinned and kneeled back down to his work. Slowley, with a well overly lubed finger, he traced his familiar's entrance. Guillermo’s chest pounded in anticipation, and soon he was met with his silent demands.  
Nandor slowly slid a finger into him. Teasing him more and more to a breaking point. Just as slowly as he entered, he had no finger left to push in. Disappointed in his own fingers, he began thrusting.  
Even with just one finger, Guillermo was a mess. He had braley grazed his sweet spot and he was practically undone. Nandor stayed with one finger much longer than he needed to, Guillermo was practically trying to swallow his hand. And soon he relented and inserted another finger.  
Nandor had expected a hiss of pain from the burn, but Guillermo only got louder. For such an innocent appeal, he sure was used to having himself opened.  
Scissoring his fingers, Nandor finally fully hit that sweet spot deep inside his lover. Sparks practically flew from Guillermo's head as he moaned in ecstasy, his shaking form stopping for just a second as he arched his back and cried out.  
Repeating the action, Nandor continued opening him up until he could easily take three fingers. With a shortening patience, Nandor quickly added a third and still Guillermo didn’t do more than wince. Praises fell from his lips about how well his pet was doing, and soon enough neither of them could take it any longer.  
“Please,” Guillermo moaned as Nandor pulled his finger out of his familiar. Nandor stared into Guillermos eyes, and lined up his cock with his entrance.  
Breathing heavily, Nandor waited for any sign that Guillermo wanted to stop, but none came. With some miracle of new found patience, Nandor slowly pushed into his pet. As his patience was vastly gone, but he wanted to keep Guillermo in pleasure and not any pain.  
And then they were connected. Nandors thighs touched Guillermo’s bottom, and both of them shuddered at the contact. Nandor looked at the whining, drooling man beneath him and waited for his ok.  
After a small nod, he began to move. Although he wanted to stay slow, Nandor pulled out of Guillermo and pushed back into him with more force than he had cared to use on his second thrust.  
But the raw sound that Guillermo beautiful sounded as he hit there was entirely worth it. And then he was moving again, thrusting to a more moderate tempo. And he could see the pain disappear from his lover.  
Guillermo was shaking from pleasure, and could do little more than grab the sheets as his master began thrusting needinly into him.  
Shamelessly, they moaned together as Nandor sped up his thrusts, and pushed himself impossibly deeper into his lover, leaning over his body as to have access to his lips.  
Guillermo could see stars, he was so hard. He was in so much pleasure that his body could only shake and he couldn’t even reach out to touch himself. But Nandor was quick to grab his leaking member. He thrust his fist slowly around Guillermo, in harsh contrast to his wild thrusts into him.  
And like that Guillermo came. He saw white as his lover continued to pound into him, and he flexed around him. Nandor hissed, and lost his rhythm. He was fucking him like a dog, needinly and only found release and he was quick to follow his pet.  
He slowed his thrusting, and collapsed and moved to lay next to his familiar. He didn’t pull himself out of Guillermo, and neither seemed to mind much.  
“That was very good.” Guillermo spoke softly, staring into the eyes of the man who just claimed his body.  
“Good.” Nandor replied. He wasn’t one for verbal communication so he then pressed his lips against his familiars again. But unlike before, it was soft and slow.  
Only after several minutes did Nandor pull away, to stare at his pets eyes. Licking the saliva off his lips, he thought of sweet things.  
“Stay with me. Here. Sleep here with me.” Nandor spoke softly, and Guillermo lit up. Nandor pulled his lover close to him and placed his head under his chin.  
They slept together like that, tangled with one another while Nandor stayed inside him until the morning.


End file.
